


В стиле Вонголы

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты когда-то говорил мне, что стиль — признак качества. Что нестандартные ситуации требуют нестандартного подхода. Что нельзя бояться ничего, особенно неожиданных решений. И еще что-то в этом же духе. Я тогда не особо вслушивался и не понимал тебя, и ты объяснял мне — как мог, на примерах»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты когда-то говорил мне, что стиль — признак качества. Что нестандартные ситуации требуют нестандартного подхода. Что нельзя бояться ничего, особенно неожиданных решений. И еще что-то в этом же духе. Я тогда не особо вслушивался и не понимал тебя, и ты объяснял мне — как мог, на примерах, — Цуна прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету, подошел к окну и остановился возле него, вспоминая.

_**Тренировка в стиле Вонголы** _

Цуна открыл глаза и улыбнулся: солнце ярко освещало комнату, И-Пин и Ламбо не было слышно, наверняка они ушли с мамой в магазин, и, самое главное...

— Сегодня выходной!   
— У мафии нет выходных, никчемный Цуна. Сегодня у тебя очередная тренировка в стиле Вонголы. Это будет проверка на храбрость.  
— Что?! Опять кладбище? — Цуна испуганно подскочил на кровати.  
— Нет. На этот раз мы пойдем в другое место.

День был безнадежно испорчен — Цуна не мог думать ни о чем, кроме тренировки, пытался представить, что Реборн на этот раз для него приготовил. Весь день он ожидал неприятностей, то и дело косился на Реборна, но тот вел себя как обычно, и, казалось, никуда и не собирался. А вечером, когда Цуна уже расслабился и забыл об утреннем разговоре, Реборн сказал, что время для тренировки наступило, и повел его на окраину Намимори.

— Реборн, мне точно нужно проходить такое испытание? Тут так жутко! Фонари не горят, все заброшенное... И дом этот мне не нравится! Там наверняка смертельно опасно!  
— Это дом с привидениями, никчемный Цуна, он и не должен нравиться. И бояться смерти глупо. Нужно бояться умереть не вовремя.   
— Что-то мне теперь совсем не хочется идти в этот дом.  
— Йо, Цуна!  
— А! Ямамото! Реборн, ты не сказал мне, что я здесь буду не один. Тогда все не так страшно.  
— Десятый!  
— О, и Гокудера-кун? А что это на тебе надето? Выглядит странно.

На голове Гокудеры был обруч с торчащими вверх антеннками, поверх черной майки — несколько ярко-желтых лент.

— Ха, ты похож на пчелу!  
— Это новый прибор для улавливания сигналов от привидений. А на лентах — заклинание для отпугивания злых духов. А ты что, от привидений битой собрался защищаться? Или коробкой с суши?  
— Тихо, тихо! Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Сейчас вы все зайдете в этот дом с разных входов. Ваша цель — найти друг друга.

...Гокудера зашел в дом первым — как Правая Рука Десятого, он надеялся найти его раньше Ямамото, попутно распугав всю нечисть. Динамит у него тоже с собой был, и на крайний случай он готовился взорвать стены, если иначе добраться до Десятого не сможет. Каждые пять минут Гокудера останавливался и бормотал заклятие от злых духов: написанное на лентах, конечно, должно было сработать, но черт их знает, этих духов — может, они читать не умеют. Он дошел до большого зала, остановился: отсюда в разные стороны вели три коридора. А вдруг Десятый где-то там и нуждается в помощи? Гокудера решил очистить заклинаниями их все: прочел заклятие, стоя прямо, потом — повернувшись в сторону левого коридора, затем — вправо.

Из правого коридора послышались шаги, и он начал повторять заклинание громче.

— Хаято! Я решила посмотреть, как ты тут.

Привидение было очень похоже на Бьянки в костюме гигантской белки. Даже голос один в один.

— Ты меня не проведешь! Сгинь-сгинь-уйди, сгинь-сгинь-уйди!

Белка фыркнула, пожала плечами и пошла назад, в правый коридор. Повторив заклятие еще дважды, для верности, Хаято побежал за ней — нужно проверить, исчезла ли она. В крайнем случае, он был настроен узнать, как привидения реагируют на динамит, и прочесть заклинание еще трижды. Он должен защищать Десятого. В том числе и от гигантских белок.

...Дом внутри был по-настоящему страшный: старый, темный, пыльный. Цуне казалось, что из всех углов доносится чье-то перешептывание и ехидные смешки. В какой-то момент ему почудилось прикосновение чего-то холодного и склизкого, и он с криком побежал — и бежал до тех пор, пока не очутился в большом пустом зале, из которого вели в разные стороны три коридора. Цуна судорожно заметался, пытаясь выбрать, и наконец кинулся в левый.   
Когда паника отступила, он остановился и огляделся. За ним никто не гнался, вокруг было по-прежнему тихо и пусто.

— Надо искать ребят, — шепотом сказал он себе и медленно пошел вперед, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы опять не перейти на бег.

Он давно запутался и не понимал, осматривал ли уже эту часть дома или нет, поэтому тихо шел по коридору, ловя все звуки и очень надеясь отыскать Ямамото и Гокудеру как можно быстрее. Проходя мимо одной из комнат, Цуна услышал негромкий звук шагов, радостно вбежал туда:

— Вы нашлись! — и испуганно прижался к стене. — Х... Хибари-сан! Что вы здесь делаете?

Хибари огляделся по сторонам, нахмурился:

— Интересно, где он прячется.  
— Кого вы ищете, Хибари-сан? — рискнул спросить Цуна, медленно, по стеночке, перемещаясь назад к выходу.

Хибари огляделся еще раз и недовольно проговорил:

— Я их чувствую. Ненавижу. Как же я их ненавижу, — и тут же скрылся в темном провале окна.

Цуна выскочил из комнаты и, не оглядываясь, побежал вперед по коридору. Он вдруг вспомнил, как перепутал на кладбище призрак Ромео с Ламбо. А что, если это был не Хибари? Это абсолютно точно был не Хибари, и Реборн, похоже, не шутил про привидений!

...Ямамото не спеша шел по дому, насвистывая и время от времени выкрикивая: «Эй, Цуна! Гокудера!» Никто не отзывался, и он шагал дальше. В большом зале он ненадолго остановился: оттуда в разные стороны шли три коридора. Почесав в затылке, Ямамото закинул биту на плечо и зашагал прямо. Коридор был пуст, но Ямамото абсолютно точно почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Он нахмурился, взмахнул битой, и она тут же превратилась в катану.

— Не нужно бояться мертвых, нужно бояться живых, как говорит мой старик.

Ямамото заглядывал в каждую комнату, которая попадалась по пути, но везде было пусто. Вскоре он опять оказался в большом зале.

— Ха, похоже, это дом-лабиринт. Ну что ж, попробую подождать ребят здесь.

Из левого коридора вдруг послышался шум — кто-то приближался. Ямамото приготовился к встрече, перехватил катану поудобнее, но сразу ее опустил: 

— Цуна!  
— Ямамото! Как хорошо, что я тебя нашел! А Гокудера-кун не появлялся?  
— Нет. Но тут кто-то есть.

Цуна испуганно огляделся по сторонам.

— В доме. Такое знакомое ощущение... — Ямамото нахмурился. 

Вновь послышался шум, на этот раз из правого коридора — спустя пару секунд оттуда выбежал Гокудера.

— Десятый! И ты здесь, бейсбольный придурок...  
— И мы рады тебя видеть, Гокудера.  
— Там кто-то есть, в правом коридоре. Точно человек, а не призрак — он не исчез, когда я трижды прочел заклятие. Десятый, кстати, тебе не попадалась гигантская белка?

Цуна решил, что это испытание, кажется, слишком сильно подействовало на Гокудеру.

— Гигантская? Нет.  
— Ну и хорошо. Значит, я ее все же развеял. Теперь нужно заняться людьми. В узком коридоре мне не хотелось использовать динамит, но здесь я вполне могу развернуться.

Гокудера поджег динамит и замер, ожидая того, кто появится. Ямамото нахмурился и тоже встал наизготовку. 

— Подожди с динамитом, дом старый — как бы не развалился.

Гокудера хмыкнул, но динамит не бросил — и хорошо. 

— Экстремально рад всех видеть!   
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, голова-трава?! Еще и притащил этого мелкого идиота!  
— Реборн предложил мне присоединиться к тренировке. Я уже трижды обежал весь дом и экстремально доволен! Правда, не понял, почему я уже третий раз сюда прибегаю. А Ламбо спит с того момента, как мы в дом зашли.

— По-моему, он в обмороке от страха, — пробормотал Цуна, взглянув на безвольно висящего на плече у Рехея Ламбо и добавил с облегчением: — Ты нас напугал, братец.

Гокудера зло сплюнул и затушил динамитные шашки. Ямамото покачал головой:

— Нет, это был не он. Кто-то есть там, — он указал за спину Цуны.

Все замолчали, а Цуна поспешил подойти ближе к друзьям: за его спиной послышался топот — кто-то бежал к ним, и, судя по издаваемому шуму, далеко не один человек.

— Где же Реборн, когда он так нужен? Пуля сейчас была бы очень кстати!  
— Не переживай, Десятый, мы сами разберемся. Ну что, лучшая защита — это нападение, — и Гокудера кинул бомбы.  
— Ага, и, кажется, вот тот чувак бежит к нам защищаться, — усмехнулся Ямамото. Он уже встал в боевую стойку, напряженно всматриваясь в слабо освещенный коридор, но вдруг опустил меч, и тот вновь стал битой. — Стоп. Это иллюзия.

Шум тут же стих, и из среднего коридора вышел Реборн.

— Молодец, Ямамото. На самом деле это была тренировка на умение распознавать иллюзии, и ты ее прошел.

Следом за Реборном появилась Бьянки, стягивая с головы маску с беличьми ушками.

— Хаято, ты зря меня прогнал, я всего лишь хотела тебе помочь. Ты, в сущности, все еще такой ребенок. Ой, ты опять плохо себя чувствуешь?  
— Так что, все, что мы видели — иллюзия? И Хибари-сан?   
— Нет, Хибари как раз был настоящий, тебе нужно больше тренироваться в распознавании иллюзий. 

Пока Реборн говорил, из стены, совсем рядом с ним, появилось белое облачко, сгустилось в женщину: в белом платье, с белым лицом и кандалами на руках. Она плотоядно облизнулась и потянула руки к Цуне, позвякивая цепями. Тот выпучил глаза и заорал:

— Что это?!

Реборн лишь усмехнулся, поправляя шляпу дулом пистолета. Женщина покосилась на него и исчезла под издевательский, схожий с уханьем совы, смех, раздавшийся откуда-то из темноты.

— Я же говорил, тебе нужно больше тренироваться. А привидений не существует, никчемный Цуна.

Никто не подал виду, но последним словам Реборна все обрадовались.  
За исключением, пожалуй, Гокудеры — во-первых, ему так и не удалось испытать свой прибор, фиксирующий появление духов, а во-вторых, ему было слишком плохо.


	2. Chapter 2

— …Ты говорил, что все должно быть продумано, ничего нельзя пускать на самотек. Нужно учитывать все. Стиль — это внимание к деталям.

_**Свидание в стиле Вонголы** _

— Реборн! Что это?! — Цуна вбежал, мокрый после душа, и протянул Реборну руку ладонью вверх.

После заражения «болезненным черепом» Цуна частенько с тревогой смотрел на свои руки, с опаской изучал каждое пятнышко — будь оно от грязи или от чернил — ожидая, что оно вот-вот подаст голос. Время шло, ничего страшного и необычного не происходило.  
Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.  
Реборн внимательно посмотрел на римскую цифру «десять», появившуюся на ладони Цуны.

— Руки чаще надо мыть, никчемный Цуна.  
— Оно со мной заговорило!   
— И уши. Хотя нет, постой-ка. Похоже, это и правда болезнь. Это «призрачная метка будущего».  
— Эта метка тоже будет разговаривать и рассказывать все обо мне, как «болезненный череп»? И я умру?!  
— Нет. То, что говорит эта метка, никто кроме тебя не слышит.

Цуна обрадованно улыбнулся.

— И да, ты можешь умереть. Прекрати рыдать, никчемный Цуна. 

Солнечный ясный день, скоро лето, столько планов на будущее — и какая-то глупая болезнь грозит все испортить.

— Эта болезнь образовалась у тебя от того, что ты пользовался Базукой десятилетия. Она вызывает своего рода призрак тебя-будущего, такой слепок личности. Он, правда, немного искажается, может говорить странные вещи... А, и ты умрешь через два часа после появления метки. Но мне хотелось поподробнее рассказать тебе о пространственно-временных коллизиях и особенностях призрака...  
— Реборн, сейчас не до того, скажи, есть ли от нее лекарство?! — Цуна заметался по кухне. — Может, доктор Шамал меня спасет? Надеюсь, он в Японии, и надеюсь, он не начнет опять рассказывать, что он лечит только женщин!  
— Нет, Шамал в Италии, но он нам сейчас не нужен. Я сам тебе помогу. Это, — Реборн достал из кармана ярко-розовую таблетку, — лекарство Семьи Бовино специально для таких случаев. Они ведь очень часто пользуются Базукой. Всегда нужно заботиться о будущем, никчемный Цуна. Это лекарство точно поможет. Но придется потерпеть.  
— Это так больно?  
— Нет. Но оно подействует только через сутки, а призраки из будущего обычно очень болтливы.

— ...Так вот, я в твои годы приглашал двух девушек на свидание сразу. О, это было очень, очень чудесное время!

Цуна шел в школу — Реборн не разрешил ему остаться дома, несмотря на страшную болезнь. «Раз уж лекарство принято, ничего тебе не грозит, не отлынивай!» — вот и весь разговор. Все бы ничего, чувствовал себя Цуна действительно хорошо. Но вот призрак из будущего... Он был не просто болтлив — он не замолкал ни на минуту. И то, что он говорил, заставляло Цуну краснеть — кажется, он никогда в жизни не краснел столько. Он был уверен, что похож сейчас на спелый помидор с ушами.

— Тогда ты — точно не я. Я не то что двоих, я одну девушку не могу пригласить на свидание. И прекрати болтать, люди оборачиваются, думают, что я ненормальный, сам с собой разговариваю!  
— Ну как я могу молчать, когда я вижу, как бездарно ты тратишь свои годы! Посмотри, посмотри, какая девушка прошла мимо! И еще! Такие красотки, вау!  
— По-моему, ты не мой призрак, а доктора Шамала, — простонал Цуна — Я просто не верю, что я в будущем не говорю ни о чем, кроме девушек!  
— Ну мало ли, о чем я говорю там. Должен же я хоть когда-то отвлечься. А если тебе не хочется меня слушать, давай заключим соглашение. Пригласи на свидание девушку. А лучше двух. И я замолчу.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, только помолчи хоть немного! — Цуна заметил лазейку в словах призрака: ведь если позвать и Кеко, и Хару, то это уже не свидание, а просто дружеская встреча. А это далеко не так страшно. — Приглашу.

...С одной стороны, Цуна был рад, что призрак оказался таким нудным и настойчивым — страх слушать его весь вечер пересилил страх быть отвергнутым и осмеянным Кеко. Цуна смог пригласить ее на свидание! Она так мило улыбнулась, и, кажется, даже обрадовалась. И она не отказала! Ну, вернее, он пригласил ее вечером сходить в кафе, но это ведь практически одно и то же. Теперь договор с призраком о двух девушках уже не казался таким удачным. Цуна уже подумывал попытаться уговорить призрака, что для свидания хватит и одной, как вдруг его осенило:

— Так, стоп. Ты и на свидание со мной пойдешь? Будешь там подсматривать?   
— Увы, лишен такой возможности. Только подслушивать.

Мысль о постороннем присутствии на первом свидании не радовала, к тому же Цуна заметил неувязку в словах призрака. 

— Эй, подожди, ты не можешь видеть? А как же твои рассказы о прекрасных девушках, которые ходили мимо меня?  
— Ну за столько времени мимо тебя точно должны были пройти девушки. И, естественно, они были прекрасны!  
— Точно Шамал, — пробормотал Цуна.

...В итоге Цуна все-таки сдержал свое обещание: пригласил в кафе и Хару тоже.   
А вот призрак свое — нет. 

— Цуна, ты должен их обнять. Одну. Потом вторую. А лучше обеих сразу.   
— Цуна-кун, тебе скучно? — грустно смотрела на него Кеко. — Ты молчишь, не сказал ни слова за весь вечер.  
— Цуна-сан, у тебя весь вечер такое сосредоточенное лицо, может, у тебя проблемы? — волновалась Хару.

«Конечно, у меня проблемы! Точнее, одна проблема, и я уже с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наорать на эту проблему!»

— Ну давай, действуй, ты так и собираешься весь вечер просидеть? Ты что, пришел сюда чай пить и пирожные есть?

«А зачем еще приходят в кафе? Чего ты вообще от меня ожидал, когда говорил, что мне нужно пригласить двух девушек на свидание?!» — мысленно взвыл Цуна, потом представил, чего, и в который раз за день покраснел.

— ...Нет, ты не исправим! Вот я в твои годы...  
После кафе девочки ушли домой, довольные, с хорошим настроением: под конец Цуна смог взять себя в руки и поговорить с ними, не отвлекаясь на назойливого призрака. Сам Цуна брел домой подавленный:

— Только мне с моим везением мог по ошибке достаться призрак Шамала. Ну почему он? Почему не кто-то другой? Кто угодно! Да даже тот же Занзас был бы лучше! Хотя нет, наверное, не был бы. Но все равно — это слишком. И почему ты не сдержал свое обещание? Ты же обещал молчать!

Призрак парировал:

— Это было не свидание, поэтому я и не молчал. Так что это не я нарушил обещание, а ты. Ну, надеюсь, хотя бы сны тебе снятся интересные.

Цуна покраснел снова. Ложась спать, он тщательно укутался в одеяло, оставив снаружи руку с меткой, но голос все продолжал рассказывать о своей бурной молодости, и всю ночь Цуне снились чужие похождения.

...Утром римская «десять» с руки исчезла, назойливый голос из головы — тоже. Цуна не выспался, еле встал, и за завтраком пожаловался Реборну, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на сочувствие:

— Это просто ужасно, Реборн, я еле его вытерпел! Он все время что-то рассказывал и пытался давать советы! И говорил совершенно ужасные вещи!  
— Зря ты не захотел меня дослушать, Цуна. Я хотел тебе сказать, что призрака очень легко заткнуть — достаточно сказать ему, когда подействует лекарство. Это единственное, что на них действует, — Реборн, хитро улыбаясь, пил чай, остуженный до нужной температуры заботливой Бьянки. — И учись обращаться с девушками. Пригодится.


	3. Chapter 3

— …Годы шли, а ты по-прежнему оставался со мной и учил меня. В том числе тому, что возраст — это еще не самое главное, что Хранители всегда остаются Хранителями, сколько бы лет им ни было.

_**Воспитание в стиле Вонголы** _

— Черт, почему эта Базука всегда срабатывает так неожиданно? — Гокудера резко отодвинулся от стола, по которому тек разлитый кофе, и зло посмотрел на соседний стул, укутанный розовым дымом.

Из клубов дыма донесся флегматичный голос Ламбо:

— Странно, я уж подумал, что мелкий я использовал Базуку десятилетия. Наверное, показалось, хотя ощущения были очень похожи. О, вы позаботились обо мне и наконец-то купили мне большую кружку, такую, как я мечтал? Это... так мило!

Ламбо — ростом, как из десятилетнего прошлого, но, судя по разговору, с разумом нынешнего, довольно отхлебывал молоко из ставшей слишком большой для него кружки. Похоже, он даже не подозревал о том, что уменьшился. Цуна решил не привлекать к этому внимание — действие Базуки длится пять минут, а вот если Ламбо поймет, что он сейчас в теле себя из десятилетнего прошлого, успокаивать его придется значительно дольше: у него сегодня свидание. Цуна попытался подать сигнал Гокудере, но тот был слишком зол и подмигиваний не заметил:

— Ты, мелкая скотина! Из-за тебя я чуть не обжегся!  
— Эй, я давно уже не мелкий, нечего тут... Ой. — Ламбо поднял взгляд от молока и удивленно посмотрел на Гокудеру. — Почему ты такой высокий? Ты же не мог вырасти за несколько минут? А это значит... значит... что я уменьшился! 

Ламбо обиженно посмотрел на кружку, потом на Цуну, потом еще раз на Гокудеру и разразился рыданиями. Цуна зажал уши — пытаться успокоить плачущего Ламбо всегда было занятием бесполезным, оставалось только успокаивать себя тем, что через пять минут все закончится, в чем бы ни была причина странного действия Базуки. Но рыдания не стихли и через четверть часа. Цуна, поглядывавший на часы, занервничал:

— О черт, похоже, повреждения Базуки серьезнее, чем я предполагал! Надеюсь, ее быстро починят. 

Поняв, что он может остаться мелким дольше, чем ожидал, Ламбо зарыдал еще громче. Когда, наконец, появился розовый дым, Цуна выдохнул с облегчением — он увидел силуэт взрослого Ламбо. Как оказалось, рано обрадовался: насторожиться заставила прическа Ламбо, похожая на прежнюю, с буйными кудрями.

— Какого черта у тебя так волосы уложены? — задумчиво уточнил тоже, видимо, что-то заподозривший Гокудера. — Не боишься, что И-Пин опять перепутает тебя с брокколи, а?  
— Я стра-а-ашный брокколи-монстр! — раздалось в ответ.

Ламбо выглядел как взрослый, но, судя по тому, как он радостно запрыгал вокруг стола, теперь это был Ламбо с телом взрослого, но разумом ребенка. И он не исчез ни через пять минут, ни через час.   
База Вонголы не была рассчитана на детей. Цуна, извлекая Ламбо то из тренировочного зала, то из ангара, ругал Семью Бовино с их ненадежной техникой, маленького Ламбо, то и дело пускавшего в ход Базуку, а заодно и себя, за то, что не догадался сделать хоть одну детскую. Уложив Ламбо спать, Цуна понадеялся, что утром увидит его взрослого.  
Но, увы, и на следующее утро к завтраку пришел по-прежнему ребенок во взрослом теле. Цуна по старой привычке зарылся руками в волосы.

— Что будем делать? Мы не можем сидеть с ним, у нас у всех есть занятия поважнее! Я сегодня не могу остаться на базе, мне обязательно нужно уйти. И взять Ламбо с собой я тоже не могу, это опасно!  
— Десятый, я присмотрю за ним, не переживай. У меня встреча с представителем Семьи Личчи, но, думаю, она недолго продлится. Для переговоров специально сняли дом, там безопасно. Я буду в переговорной, а Ламбо закрою в соседней комнате, дам ему конфет, это его отвлечет.  
— Спасибо, Гокудера! — обрадовался Цуна, но потом, припомнив, насколько напряженными были отношения мелкого Ламбо и Гокудеры, с опаской уточнил: — Но... Ты точно справишься?  
— Даже не переживай, Десятый! — Гокудера улыбался искренне и уверенно. Именно так, как он обычно улыбался перед тем, как что-нибудь напортачить.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, я еще сильнее переживаю... Нет-нет, Гокудера-кун, я ничего не сказал, тебе послышалось. Увидимся вечером!

...Гокудера беседовал с представителем Семьи Личчи. Разговор шел успешно, и Гокудера радовался, что присоединение новой Семьи к Альянсу будет его заслугой, и есть чем порадовать Десятого. Оставались сущие формальности, как вдруг...

— Я монстр Чу-у-у-у-х! — Ламбо вбежал, с грохотом открыв дверь, и теперь носился по переговорной, корча рожи. — Я монстр, страшный монстр! Глуподера, поиграй со мной!  
— Не обращайте внимания. Это тренировка, — Гокудера улыбнулся, чувствуя, что улыбка получается очень неестественной, и поправил идеально завязанный галстук.   
Взрослый Ламбо с гримасами ребенка выглядел не очень подходящим Хранителем. То, что ворвался он не в нужное время и не в нужное место, только ухудшало ситуацию: Личчи должны были увидеть, насколько сильна Вонгола, а взрослый Хранитель с детскими повадками этому не способствовал. Вот ни капельки.  
Гокудера тоскливо провожал взглядом бегающего вокруг стола Ламбо, мысленно обещая то набить ему морду, если он не удалится немедленно, то купить конфет, если он покинет эту комнату сию секунду.

— О, — кивнул Личчи, — фирменная тренировка Вонголы, понимаю.   
— О, да. Тренировка терпения. Очень, очень необходимая в нашей жизни вещь.

Ламбо сделал еще два круга по комнате и выбежал, на прощание показав язык. Гокудера вновь поправил галстук, откашлялся:

— Ну, теперь продолжим.  
— Знаете, думаю, мы отложим переговоры на некоторое время, — представитель семьи Личчи задумчиво посмотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Ламбо.

— ...Десятый, прости! 

Гокудера порывался упасть и начать бить поклоны, Цуна с трудом его остановил:

— Ничего-ничего, Гокудера-кун, у нас еще есть время переубедить Личчи. Это маленькая Семья, но они пока не на стороне Бьякурана, и я верю, что мы успеем с ними договориться. Должны успеть. И не переживай, Гокудера-кун, это не твоя вина. Но вот что делать с Ламбо?

Рехей радостно вмешался:

— Я могу забрать его завтра, Цуна! У меня как раз намечается прогулка с Ханой в парк. Большому маленькому Ламбо необходим свежий воздух!  
— Я почему-то не уверен, что Хана обрадуется, все же у вас свидание, а ты приведешь с собой еще кого-то...  
— Не переживай, все будет экстремально!  
— Вот этого я и боюсь, собственно...

— ...Мы экстремально хорошо погуляли! Но у Ханы началась аллергия, и она ушла домой.   
— Ой, у нее же была аллергия на мелкого Ламбо! Да и вообще на детей. Как же я мог забыть? — Цуна стукнул себя по лбу. — Рехей, извини! Не стоило тебе брать его с собой, это моя вина, я не вспомнил о ее аллергии и испортил вам свидание.

Рехей поспешно сдал Ламбо, и убежал раньше, чем Цуна закончил извиняться — видимо, хотел попытаться все же продолжить прогулку с Ханой. Цуна, Ямамото и Гокудера задумчиво смотрели на тропинку парка, по которой на высокой скорости удалялся Рехей, и молчали.   
Кому-то нужно было отменять дела на сегодня и заниматься ребенком во взрослом теле.  
Ламбо вскоре надоело бегать вокруг, и он заныл, дергая Ямамото за рукав.

— Я устал! Возьмите меня на ручки!!!  
— Йо, мелкий, ты же уже не настолько мелкий, — рассмеялся Ямамото, — то есть я-то могу, конечно, взять тебя на ручки, но, боюсь, окружающие не поймут. О, а давай лучше поиграем в бейсбол?  
— Нет!!! — Цуна очень хорошо помнил, чем закончилась попытка Ямамото поиграть в бейсбол с Ламбо. — Только членовредительства нам не хватало. Все, я понял. Кроме меня опять некому за ним следить. В конце концов, я босс, и моя обязанность — помогать моим людям. Ламбо, пошли, я куплю тебе конфет.

В парке было тихо и пусто — по такой жаре все предпочитали сидеть дома. Цуна шел быстро, стараясь поспевать за радостно мчащимся Ламбо.

— Цуна, а ты мне купишь мороженое?  
— Да.  
— А сок?  
— Да.   
— А пирожное?  
— Ламбо, детям нельзя есть много сладкого!  
— Что? Ламбо не ребенок! Ламбо — великий киллер семьи Бовино!

Прежде чем Цуна успел что-либо сделать, Ламбо уже вытащил из волос свой запас гранат и начал разбрасывать их, рыдая, во все стороны.

— Киллер! Я киллер! Киллер хочет пирожное!  
— Ламбо, прекрати! — рванул к нему Цуна, уворачиваясь от ярко-розовых гранат, взрывавшихся, казалось, одновременно со всех сторон. — Хорошо еще людей в парке нет, а то бы... Э, стоп. А это кто?!

Как оказалось, люди в парке все же были: из густых кустов, сраженные взрывами, падали люди в форме Мелльфиоре. 

— Похоже, за тобой охотились, а ты опять расслабился, никчемный Цуна. Иногда дети способны сделать больше чем взрослые. Возвращаемся, прогулка на сегодня окончена, — Реборн появился как всегда незаметно и из неожиданного места — выпрыгнул из дупла стоявшего неподалеку дерева.   
Цуна хотел возразить, но взглянул на бледное лицо Реборна — похоже, сегодня он чувствовал себя хуже, чем обычно, — и промолчал.   
Когда Цуна дотащил рыдавшего и упиравшегося Ламбо до базы, уже вечерело. Встревоженные Хранители ожидали у входа:

— Десятый! Мы не должны были отпускать тебя одного!  
— Да, — согласился Цуна, волоча брыкающегося Ламбо к двери, — с вашей помощью я быстрей доставил бы его домой.

Оживленно обсуждавшие появление мелльфиоровцев в Намимори Хранители даже не заметили, как, окутанный розовым дымом, из прошлого вернулся взрослый, но тоже рыдающий Ламбо: не так уж, на самом деле, они отличались.

***

— …Знаешь, Реборн, я тут кое-что придумал для того чтобы победить Бьякурана. Правда, для осуществления задуманного придется вызвать меня и Хранителей из десятилетнего прошлого, им придется сражаться в этом мире, ничего не зная о нынешнем оружии, мне придется договориться с Шоичи, чтобы он вполне серьезно отражал их натиск, когда они нападут на базу Мелоне... А еще мне придется умереть. Но если все пройдет удачно, то все будут живы — даже те, кто сейчас мертв. Даже ты.

Цуна посмотрел на часы — до встречи с Бьякураном оставалось совсем немного времени. Он подошел к портрету Реборна, стоящему на столе, сдернул с него траурную ленточку, выбросил ее в мусорную корзину:

— Очень жаль, что я не могу посоветоваться с тобой. Но я уверен, ты бы этот план одобрил. Он, знаешь ли, очень... в стиле Вонголы.


End file.
